Faran Tahir
|birthplace = Los Angeles, CA |family = Naeem Tahir Unnamed mother Two unnamed brothers |yearsactive = 1989-present }} Faran Haroon Tahir is a Pakistani-American actor best known for his roles in Iron Man, Star Trek, and Escape Plan. Biography Tahir was born into a Muslim family in Los Angeles, California, on February 16, 1964. His Pakistani parents had been studying acting and directing at the University of California at Los Angeles. Growing up in Pakistan, Tahir returned to Los Angeles in 1980. Five years later, he appeared as Bolshintsov in a University of California at Berkeley production of A Month in the Country. He later graduated with a BA in Theatre before acquiring a graduate degree from the American Repertory Theater's Institute for Advanced Theater Training at Harvard University. Tahir then made his feature-film debut playing Nathoo in Disney's 1994 live-action version of Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book. He has since appeared in such films as Picture Perfect, Anywhere But Here, and Charlie Wilson's War. He also portrayed the male lead in the 1999 indie film ABCD. In 2008, Tahir starred as the villain Raza in Iron Man and also played Starfleet Captain Richard Robau in Star Trek the following year. In 2013, Tahir portrayed President Patel in the sci-fi film Elysium. Tahir has also guest-starred on many TV series, including Alias, The Practice, Family Law, The Agency, NYPD Blue, Lost, 7th Heaven, The West Wing, Walker, Texas Ranger, The D.A., 24, Monk, Justice, Cold Case, Chuck, and Warehouse 13. He also appeared in the 2005 Sci-Fi Channel original movie Manticore, the medical-drama series Grey's Anatomy, and the CW-produced series Supernatural. More recently, Tahir starred as Frank, Cliff Barnes' right-hand man in the reboot of Dallas, and he also appeared in JAG in the episodes "Ice Queen" and "Meltdown", which then served as the two pilot episodes for the series NCIS. ''Seven years later, Tahir appeared in NCIS's spin-off series ''NCIS: Los Angeles. On Criminal Minds Tahir portrayed torturer, serial killer, and international criminal Tivon Askari in "200". He reprised the role in "The Forever People". Filmography *Land of the Outlaws (2018-2019) as Utah Harjo (2 episodes) *12 Monkeys (2017-2018) as Mallick (7 episodes) *Madam Secretary (2018) as President Tarindo Nandasiri *The Magicians (2018) as The Great Cock of the Darkling Woods *Shameless (2017) as Mr. Adeeb *Scandal (2017) as President Farid Rashad (3 episodes) *Mad Genius (2017) as Eden *Prison Break (2017) as Jamil (3 episodes) *Once Upon a Time (2016-2017) as Captain Nemo (3 episodes) *Space Command (2016) as Kasain *Hawaii Five-0 (2016) as Lucky Morad *American Crime (2015) as Rhys Bashir (6 episodes) *Flight 1942 (2016) as William *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) as General Abasi Hakim (voice) *Satisfaction (2015) as Omar Sandhal (3 episodes) *Supergirl (2015) as The Commander *Flight World War II (2015) as William Strong *Honeyglue (2015) as Doctor Konig *Backstrom (2015) as Doctor Alan Kobrine *The Blacklist (2015) as Ruslan Denisov *How to Get Away with Murder (2015) as Detective Terrence Amos *Criminal Minds - 2 episodes (2014-2015) TV episodes - Tivon Askari *Jinn (2014) as Ali *Crisis (2014) as Tariq Rind *Elementary (2014) as Agent Ramses Mattoo *Super Athlete (2013) as Principal Zafar *Torn (2013) as Ali Munsif *Elysium (2013) as President Patel *Escape Plan (2013) as Javed *Warehouse 13 (2010-2013) as Adwin Kosan (11 episodes) *Mr. Jones (2013) as The Anthropologist *Dallas (2012-2013) as Frank "Smiling" Ashkani (8 episodes) *Private Practice (2013) as Charles *Burn Notice (2012) as Ahmad Damour *Supernatural (2011) as Osiris *In Plain Sight (2011) as Ali Tavali *Blue Bloods (2011) as El Haq *Children's Hospital (2010) as Malik *Ashes (2010) as Kartik *NCIS: Los Angeles (2010) as Hassad Al-Jahiri *Grey's Anatomy (2009) as Isaac *Star Trek (2009) as Captain Robau *Chuck (2008) as Farrokh Bulsara *Lost (2008) as Ishmael Bakir *Iron Man (2008) as Raza *Charlie Wilson's War (2007) as Brigadier Rashid *Cold Case (2007) as Anil Patel *Sleeper Cell (2006) as Aziz *Justice (2006) as Oscar Rivera *Monk (2006) as Museum Official *Charmed (2006) as Savard *Manticore (2005) as Umari *Over There (2005) as Hamza *24 (2003-2005) as Tomas Sherek/Mosque Greeter (3 episodes) *The D.A. (2004) as Asaf Shah *Judging Amy (2004) as Dr. Omidi *Boston Public (2003) as Mr. Mubarik *JAG (2003) as Amad Bin Atwa/Said Labdouni (3 episodes) *The West Wing (2002-2003) as Manny (2 episodes) *The Agency (2001-2003) as Jamar Akil (2 episodes) *MDs (2002) as Dr. Banfa *A Town Without Pity (2002) as Antoine Fahd *7th Heaven (2002) as Mr. Halawi *NYPD Blue (2001) as Isa Al-Ramai *Alias (2001) as Mokhtar *Family Law (2000) as Dr. Singh (2 episodes) *FreakyLinks (2000) as Doctor *The Practice (2000) as Dr. Michael Shields *ABCD (1999) as Raj *Anywhere But Here (1999) as Hisham Badir *The Pretender (1999) as Anesthesiologist *Urban Relics (1998) as Rasheed *A Price Above Rubies (1998) as Hrundi Kapoor *Party of Five (1997) as Radiologist (2 episodes) *Picture Perfect (1997) as Sajit *New York News (1995) as Neilson *The Jungle Book (1994) as Nathoo *New York Undercover (1994) as Dr. Venegas *Law & Order (1993) as Mr. Khan *Midnight Caller (1989) as Desk Clerk 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors